


Baby, You Got Me Sick

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is sick, but it's caused by something a little unexpected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You Got Me Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Read/reblog on my blog [here. ](elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/58566294972/drabble-baby-you-got-me-sick)

“Achoo!” Rachel sneezed again, reaching for a tissue before finding an empty box. She moaned. “Santana!” she tried to call out, but her voice was muffled, scratchy. She cleared her throat before trying again. “Santana!”

“Coming!” Santana called. She walked into their bedroom with a concerned, but still annoyed, look. “I need more tissues,” Rachel said pathetically, pointing to the empty box on the floor.

Santana stared, unimpressed. “I know you’re sick, but they’re literally in the closet in this room.” Of course, she walked over to the closet anyway and got a new box. “Do you want another dose?” she asked, referring to Rachel’s self-prescribed cold medicine.

“It’s not doing anything anyway,” Rachel sniffed. She cleared her throat again, but is just triggered a coughing fit.

“It’s been like, a week, Rach. I think it’s time to call the doctor,” Santana said sympathetically after the coughing subsided and Rachel was left rubbing her throat and wincing. 

Rachel nodded weakly. “Fine. Can I have Nyquil now though? It always knocks me out.”

-

Santana brought Rachel to the doctor’s office the very next day. The doctor did all the tests and said it wasn’t a cold or sinus infections, but allergies.  
“But - I never get allergies,” Rachel said, perplexed.

The doctor figured it had to be something in their apartment, since Rachel hadn’t left for a week and hadn’t gotten any better. She decided to test for any allergies, so they might figure out what was causing out and get rid of it.

The test came back with - lavender. When the doctor announced that, Santana’s eyes grew wide. “Well, shit,” she said. “I just bought a new perfume last week, and it’s lavender. Could that be...?” she asked the doctor, trailing off.

The doctor nodded. “Unfortunately, you’ll either have to stop wearing it or separate while you are.”

Santana nodded, looking at Rachel apologetically. “Sorry, babe.”

But Rachel was laughing. “I can’t believe what I’m allergic to is - you!” she squeaked, and then started coughing again. 

Santana sighed. “Come on. Let’s go home so I can shower and give $50 perfume to Quinn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: A character is allergic to a spouse. I'm thinking about doing a cracky sad one where they actually can't be together anymore.


End file.
